


Kilgharrah & Aithusa

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dragons Personified, Gen, Too poor to colour everything with ink, Traditional Art, Where's Killy?, inking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A drawing with traditional media of Kilgharrah and Aithusa personified.





	Kilgharrah & Aithusa

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Where's Killy? I've always wanted to do a personified version of the dragons and here they finally are. I totally messed Aithusa's gender up, I'm pretty sure she's a female dragon... well maybe I'd do a accurate version later. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy!

OK, art rant with plums time. Show of hands, who's salty that Kilgharrah just left Aithusa. Like boi excuse me wtf I thought you wanted a baby dragon. I mean Merlin risks his fcking life and brings you the last dragon egg, hatches her and what do you do. Oh yes, Aithusa's locked in a well that's WAY WAY WAY too small for her for most of her life, physically and mentally crippled for the rest of her miserable existence, emotionally manipulated by an evil sorceress, forged the fcking sword used to kill Arthur... THE LIST GOES ON. Kilgharrah MY DUDE like his agenda is so messed up I don't even like wt hell are you trying to accomplish, what is your goal, do you have one. The only reason I don't stuff you into a tutu and spandex is cuz you're the ship dragon. God dammit this show makes me so salty I can't even. 

 

Thank you for coming to my TED talk, have a great rest of your day. :) 


End file.
